


Braiding Blake

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: In which Bellamy realises he really shouldn't fall asleep with his head in Clarke's lap.





	Braiding Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me all the joy! Also, I'm accepting request so please don't be shy about suggesting ideas. Tumblr is livingforbellarke

Bellamy Blake was cute when he was sleeping, and when he was sleeping, he wasn't arguing with nearly everything Clarke said. Although, it couldn't really be called arguing anymore, at least not now they were friends. Other people - the entirety of their friendship group - might even refer to it as flirting. But anyway, there was neither arguing or flirting going on because Bellamy had passed out during the movie they had been watching and now his head was in Clarke's lap. 

She wasn't quite sure how it had gotten there but what she did know was that Bellamy was definitely due a hair cut. Her hands had started to idly play with his soft, dark curls and when he didn't stir, she began to weave tiny plaits into his hair, not even realising what she was doing until it was nearly all done. 

"Clarke, I'm turning in for the night." Octavia, Bellamy's sister and Clarke's roommate hauled herself out of the armchair, giggling when she saw what Clarke had done to her brother. "He's gonna freak when he sees that."

Clarke shrugged. Bellamy could freak all he wanted, she'd been his pillow for the last hour, this was her payment. "Wanna help me move him?" Clarke asked, also deciding she was ready for her bed. 

"Just shove him onto the floor, then he might even go back to his own place." 

Clarke gave her friend a look and then awkwardly shifted out from underneath the sleeping weight of Bellamy Blake, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and floating it down over him. 

... 

"Griffin, you ready yet? We're meant to be meeting for breakfast in five." 

Clarke pulled her sneakers on and ran her brush through her hair, before dashing out into the hall. 

"Ready!" 

Bellamy and Octavia were waiting for her, Bellamy apparently having not gone home yet. And apparently having not looked in a mirror either. Clarke frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Octavia shook her head slightly, a glint in her eyes. Clarke closed her mouth. 

The journeyed down to the cafe below their apartment building, ready to meet the rest of their friends for copious piles of bacon and waffles, Clarke and Octavia sliding into their usual booth which their friends were holding for them. 

"Bellamy, you trying out something new there buddy?" Jasper had spotted the plaits, drawing attention to them. 

"Huh? How so?" Bellamy was confused, he was still groggy from sleep and was in no mood for games before he'd had his coffee. 

"The hair do. I thought plaits were Octavia's thing but I guess they suit everyone in the Blake family." 

O and Ckarke struggled to keep their laughter inside as Bellamy felt his head, feeling all the tiny plaits that had somehow stayed put overnight. 

"I'm actually going to murder you both." He glared at the girls as they burst out into giggles. "Which one of you was it?" 

"Hey, don't look at me," his sister was taking the brunt of the glare, and rightly so. She was the usual suspect when it came to pranking her older brother. "It wasn't me you fell asleep on last night." 

"Clarke! How could you!?" 

"I..... I...." Clarke managed to control her laughter. "You know what, I'm not even sorry." 

"Oh you will be Princess, you will be." 

Which was why two weeks later, after just enough time for the plaits to be forgotten about and for her to not be on her guard, Clarke had to go to work with luminous green hair from where Bellamy had replaced her conditioner with temporary hair dye. After that, she decided that she definitely was sorry and could they please call a truce.


End file.
